The Beautiful Beast - pending discontinuation
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Belle and Adam(Beast) never thought badly of their children, even if they often proved to be more trouble than they were worth, but on their eighteenth birthday after a change of plans, Lucille their rebellious daughter runs off into the woods. Does she really know this forest as well as she thinks? What could be lurking in there that she hasn't discovered? Or maybe even...who?
1. Chapter 1

It was the day she had been waiting for. Lucille awoke early and ran to the stairs, still dressed in her night dress, and almost slipping on the smooth marble floors.

Brushing past a few startled servants, she skidded before the first step and leapt down them three steps at a time. Every year she and her parents went out of the kingdom for a whole day celebration marking the one and only occasion she actually cared about... aside from Christmas of course.

She rushed past a servant with a precarious stack of dishes in his arms causing him to spin out of control and fall. She stopped just in time to catch the falling plates and stacked them quickly back on top of the young man who now lay on the floor.

"Sorry Chip! I'm in a rush today!" She called out as she bolted up to the dining room.

Chip rubbed his head and groaned in frustration as he tried to get up and rearrange the plates finding one of them had broken anyway.

"My goodness, we're in a rush today are we princess?" a voice called out from the kitchen. It was Mrs Potts of course, going about her usual morning routine. Lucille nodded and smiled.

"Of course madam, it _is_ my birthday after all! I want to get to good part already!" she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Of course, of course dear, we all do!" she smiled and then returned to her duties. "Chip! You've broken another dish?!" she scolded.

Across from Lucille who had returned to her excited and uncontrollable fidgeting and bouncing was a rather different story.

That morning the tired, tense young man had barely slept a wink before he realised that it was morning already. He had been up all night reading, but not necessarily for his own pleasure. In a few hours it would mark his official passage into adulthood and he was not happy about it.

He sighed, "Lucille, could you be any more irritating?" He groaned. Prince Jerome had no idea how she could possibly be excited about the end of her childhood.

"Well of course I could be more annoying! I plan on doing that later today, princey-poo." She teased, calming down a bit despite her urge to irritate him further. She couldn't understand how this was depressing, growing up.

"Come one Jerome, we've been growing older our whole lives! You've never been afraid of it before? How is this any different?" she leaned across the table leaning her head on one of her hands.

He smiled tiredly at her and said, "It's just not the same. I don't want to be an adult yet. I just want to stay the way I am... relaxed and free of duties. I thought my school work was bad enough, but when you get older it's just that much harder to do things." He sighed, pessimistic as usual.

"Oh come on! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. You're a PRINCE for crying out loud! You don't have to do anything!" She said.

"Yes, but one day I'll be a king and then I'll have to do all of the things Mother and father have to do! You remember the drama we went through to become our own country don't you?" he cried, recalling the nonsense they had gone through once they realised there was already a king of France.*

"Hey, hang on just a minute! Who says that YOU get to take the throne? I was born first!" she shouted startling a servant or two as their breakfast was brought out.

Jerome simply rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat. Lucille ignored him and shovelled down her food.

A certain couple entered the room by chance. A smile filled with nostalgia spread across the queen's face as she recalled one of her first meals with the king.

"My goodness, she's just like you Adam." Belle joked. Adam just shook his head and smirked.

"She's far from royalty, that's for sure. Come on, we have to get ready." He continued through to the next room, and Belle followed.

She paused by the doorway and called out to her children, "Don't forget to wear appropriate clothes today! It's thought to be raining today later on!"

They both responded with thumbs up and then continued eating.

"I can't believe it's been eighteen years already. It's as if just yesterday they were sat on my lap listening to their bedtime story..." a maid cried, feeling both sad but happy at the same time.

"There, there ma Cherie, it will be okay! Soon they will have children themselves and you can tell them stories instead!" her husband tried to comfort her.

"What!" she cried and then began to sob harder at the thought and he frowned, unsure of what to do now.

"I'm so OLD!" she continued.

Belle tapped her husband on the shoulder as he seemed to be distracted with the odd display.

"Weren't we finishing up the organisation plans, dear?" she reminded him as he had done just moments before.

He smiled nervously and nodded, sitting down with her to continue looking over their schedule for the day. As much as he hated organising things himself, he knew that only they could plan the best for their beloved children.

"So have the arrangements for travel been decided on yet? We were going to go by carriage but with the weather looking the way it is, it might be better to move the location to a closer area so that it's not as harsh on the horses to get back." Belle began.

Nodding his head in agreement he opened up his little blue planning diary and read out:

"Thanks to the bad weather this week, I've decided to move the location from the East meadows where it was last year, to the riverside one nearby your father's old cottage. It's a simple and easy to get to location, now that the forest paths have been cleared and tread a bit more. It's safer as well."

"So then will we have enough room? You know how the servants like to go overboard no matter what we say, don't you?" she laughed.

"Oh yes surely, and I think it would be a nice change of scenery. It's been too long since we went to the river with the kids." A hint of daydream crossed his eyes and he sighed.

"So they're eighteen now. I can't believe it." He whispered.

At the crack of the door listening closely, Lucille had finished her breakfast and was shivering with excitement. The river was always one of her favourite locations. Her parents didn't know, but ever since she was fourteen she had been sneaking out to the river each night she could, to wander the woods, and dream up her own little fantasies and life.

"Ah… I'll finally be able to go there with a good reason this time. This day couldn't get better!" she thought to herself eagerly.

Her thoughts were cut short when a rough but gentle hand found itself on her shoulder.

"My dear, I believe it would be a good Idea if you got dressed by now. It's far past time you did and if you delay it any longer, you won't have enough time to complete the rest of your schedule!" he scolded lightly. She was the birthday girl today but Coggsworth always found it hard to avoid nagging people about keeping order and schedule.

"Oh come on, I was _going_ to get dressed, I just didn't feel like it just yet!" she narrowed her eyes and sighed lifting his hand off her shoulder. She brushed past him in a mild huff, having been interrupted during her fanciful thoughts.

She slowly climbed the staircase purely to spite him, but not enough to get him fuming. She didn't feel like getting up to her usual antics with him just yet. She'd wait until they were already at the party before she would act up.

In her room, she made her way to her closet, and sighed staring at the relatively blue sort of wardrobe she owned. Despite her fiery hair, she just couldn't help but clash it with the bright sky and deeper navy blues that she chose to clothe herself in each day. The only other colour she'd allow would have to be white or some pale greens, but that was for Christmas.

"Oh just the regular blue on white for today." She decided on finally. She pulled out her favourite medium length blue and white dress. She had made it herself, and the corset she wore over it was a gift from her mother. The first day she began wearing corsets was her 14th birthday and the day she began her teenage rebellion of sorts.

This teenage rebellion consisted of refusing to let herself be 'dressed' by servants, attending certain events that called for formal wear, running off into the forest and flirting. Yes she did plenty of that.

Although one could argue that she was always a wild and unruly child to begin with.

Slipping into the worn but splendidly comfortable dress, she sighed with a frown when she came across a loose seam beneath her arm. It was tearing yet again.

"Oh well, I don't have to worry. The corset will hide it." She mumbled.

Pulling the corset extra tight and then stepping into a pair of plain navy shoes, she headed out of the room and back into the hallway. Far to the west off her she could hear her brother complaining and bickering with a make servant about his waistcoat and she giggled.

"He's hopelessly picky. Arguing over buttons of all things." She rolled her eyes. She wandered down the stairs again and was met by her parents.

"Lucille, dear, don't you think you've grown out of that dress yet? It's a very special occasion today! You-"Belle was cut off by a rude glare from said daughter.

"I'll wear it as much as I like." She stated before brushing past her. Her father grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! Papa, why are you siding with her?" she whined.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. The girl was just like him it was true.

"I don't care about what you wear seeing as I'm not one to talk about that." He pointed to his much worn blue and gold outfit.

"But I can tell you right now I don't want to have any of that disrespect happening in this castle, or out at the party today. You're a woman now. I know it's impossible to imagine right now but soon you'll find you have to start adjusting yourself." He spoke softly but firmly to her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded with a short "yes sir" and then she left their company.

"Adam, if we weren't her parents I swear she'd end up in the wrong crowd. It's a miracle she hasn't turned into a beast herself." Belle commented, frustrated with her daughter. Adam winced at the thought of his child transformed in that way. It was only just yesterday that he was a spoilt little teenager being transformed himself after all…

"Let's not go there just yet Belle." She laughed nervously.

Organisation for the party was nearly done, and as soon as Jerome finished bickering about his "unsymmetrical brass buttons" they gathered everything and everyone and prepared to head out.


	2. Chapter 2

Deep in the woods on this morning, a man in his sleep is tossing and turning.

Deep in his mind, he is dreaming. Is it dreaming, or a nightmare? Is it fantasy, or a memory?

_It is at least 19 years ago and a young boy is sitting in his make shift bed in the massive chicken coop where he is forced to make his home._

_He stares longingly at the roast on the table in the other room which he was reprimanded about for letting it burn. Now he'd have none of it as a consequence. A large burly man laughs loud and harshly as he and his hunting-mates laughed and joked about their upcoming plot._

_"Belle won't know what hit her! She'll be positively mortified that she even refused me to begin with!" He stated, arousing several drunken cheers from the men around the table._

_A short, chubby sort of guy plopped down to sit at the table and chimed;_

_"I can't wait to see the look on her sorry face Gaston!" He laughed leaning back but fell off his chair._

_"Her sorry, BEAUTIFUL face that is! I just don't see how she could possibly refuse me! It MUST be all that thinking she does."_

_The men all nodded and grunted in agreement._

_The young boy banished to the chicken coop shivered, hungry and terrified. Maybe if he snuck around to the kitchen he could find the burnt wings of the chicken and he might eat that._

_With as much stealth as he could gather, he scrambled around, trying not to break anything._

_He nearly knocked over a broom, and stepped on a loose chicken causing it to cluck loudly. His heart sank and his face whipped to the window and door, still open where the men sat._

_They hadn't heard it. The boy sighed in relief. He put back the chicken into its cage and then made for the kitchen window where he surely could climb through._

_He continued to eavesdrop for a moment._

_"Say, Gaston where's that shrimp brother of yours nowadays? We ain't seen the little twerp in a while!" one man spoke up._

_"Oh shoot, Le Fou, go and check on the little brat for me, I don't feel like getting up. He burnt dinner so I sent him back to the ole' coop." he stated, in a bored fashion._

_"yes sir! Right away sir!" the little man saluted and then bolted out the door before the young boy's heart could start pounding._

_His face went cold and goose bumps rode up his arms. He shook and scrambled around in tiny circles wondering where to go now… he looked to his left and then to his right, and contemplated running away for good…_

_"Hey! HEY! GASTON! He's not here! He's missing!" Le Fou shouted, dashing straight past him. out of sheer luck he was unnoticed._

_He was about to make his way to the chicken coop again, but a loud violent thundering crash from the room before him caused him to scream in shock. The door slammed open and the boy was flung to the ground by it. He squirmed on the ground and then curled up covering his head, averting his eyes from the fuming, intoxicated man before him._

_"BOY! I TOLD YOU TO SIT IN THAT CHICKEN COOP!" He shouted. The boy closed his eyes, tears of fear running down his cheeks as the first kick is landed …_

Avenant jack-knifed out of his bed and screamed grasping his hair violently as the sweat dripped down his muscular arms and chest. He released his hair slowly and shakily and wiped off his dripping face.

He took a few jagged deep breaths and groaned loudly. It wasn't long before three beautiful women came scrambling to his bedside.

In unison the triplets cried:

"Avenant!"

"Oh Avenant! What happened?" Laura cried

"Are you okay?" Paula asked.

"Was it "the dream" again?" Claudia guessed.

He lifted his gaze to meet his three 'mothers' of sorts. Each of them held an expression of pure genuine concern for him… they just did nothing but love him.

Dear god that annoyed him.

"Oh for heaven's sake, get off me you three!" he shouted. They all squealed and complied. Just more displays of pure female idiocy.

All they cared about was how much like Gaston he looked anyway.

He ripped off his blankets and shooed the women out of his room. He grabbed any clothing he found and changed. He didn't need to be clean today. He'd be better off smelling like the wild today anyway.

Each Wednesday he went on a hunt to take out his frustrations and anger on creatures other than humans. A favourite victim of his happened to be the local bird life in the forests surrounding his small house.

Grabbing a large pale sack, and his brother's old gun he kicked the door open ignoring breakfast on the table.

"Avenant! You have to eat or you'll-" he flicked his hand at the blonde and then made haste out the door slamming it. He really hated them.

"I'd rather starve than have to listen to their incessant chirping." He muttered.

A harsh life as a child normally paves the way to a harsh life as an adult, and he was a prime example of this.

Locked in a chicken coop and forced to do his brother's bidding from the young age of ten after their parents passed away and all of their other brothers left town, he grew to resent his parents for dying, and his brothers for leaving, but most of all he resented Gaston.

"That thick, animalistic beast… that disgusting creature… my god I hate him." he hissed breaking branches and shrubs out of his way as he travelled a lesser known path.

If Gaston were still alive, he would probably have been the subject of all his frustrations instead of the birds. But since he was dead, someone had to pay right?

But the memories of his brother weren't the only things causing him grief in his life.

On his way through this lesser known path, he stumbled upon a faint glimmer of civilisation in the distance. He had abandoned his breakfast and indeed was feeling quite hungry after his disgusting nightmare. It was a recurring one, and it happened every week as well. It didn't always conveniently fall on a Wednesday of course, but still.

He picked up his pace and taking a deep breath, braced himself as he emerged from the bushes and trees.

There it was.

The little town… that quiet village…

Yes in the words of Queen Belle herself, this was the very place in which it had all begun. He sneered at the familiar buildings and even more so at the familiar people.

He ruffled his hair up and groaned.

"here goes nothing…" he hissed.

He stepped onto the path and made his way into the town. As people began to notice, the dark face of this brooding young man, some people cleared out of his way, some yanking their children indoors.

Little kids whispering and giggling in the corners and shadows about him as he marched his way past, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Is he…?" on girl asked.

"Yeah that's him. He tried to kill King Adam!" her brother cried.

He stopped in his tracks momentarily, and then ever so slightly glanced at the children beside him.

"Grrr." He snarled at them and they ran screaming. he couldn't help but be lightly amused by their screams and terror at such a simple movement. The amusment soon faded however when he turned around to face their father.

His eyes widened and then he scowled looking away from the less than impressed man, whose arms were now crossed, and irritated foot tapping.

"So you've come back into town have you? What makes you think you can show your face around here anymore you little delinquent?" He grumbled in a raspy sort of voice.

"Oh please Michelle, you know better than this." Avenant attempted to cool down the angry man before him. This man had once been one of Gaston's fellow hunters and knew damn well that he only came into the town for food… and other necessities.

"Yeah, You aren't welcome here! Get out! Out!" a random villager cried.

All of the other villagers looked on in silence as the young man pushed past the older man and in a huff made his way into a small shop.

The shop owner turned around expecting the smiling casual face of a shopper but nearly flipped and dropped his trays at the sight of him.

"Oh cut the drama, I just want some bread!" he growled through his teeth. Tossing a few gold coins onto the counter he crossed his arms and waited. The frightened baker scrambled around and began picking up the rolls off the floor.

He set one down on the counter and then fled to the kitchen.

In a rage and in disbelief, Avenant shouted grabbing the roll violently, "One off the floor? Are you kidding me? How stupid ARE you people?" he stormed out of the shop and slammed the door earning some squeals and more dead silent looks.

He looked around, almost guilty that he had lashed out.

He shook those unnecessary and alien feelings out of his head and made his way to the forest, ripping apart his bread roll.

He decided that it was better that he left while he could before people started contacting the authorities. The last thing he needed was to land himself under arrest courtesy of the prejudice and pea brained citizens that he was forced to live near.

"Pfft… I never tried to kill anyone. But of course I'll get blamed for it. What else can they expect from me right? I look JUST like Gaston therefore all logic dictates that I must BE Gaston right? Oh that makes perfect sense!" he ranted to himself as he made his way deeper into the forest.

Far off, at least a good few kilometres there was a river leading straight into the ocean where he could surely find some good prey to take home. Ducks for dinner, possibly, and the rest of the birds he'd stuff or use their feathers. He really hated birds… but when dead they're just so useful…

However, far off in that distant clearing, there were people already…


	3. Chapter 3

**This is not a crossover story, but it is set in a crossover friendly universe resulting in a few cameo appearances in the following chapter.**

On the way to the party location, sitting bored the back of her and her brothers personal carriage, she sighed as the other horse drawn vehicles began to become visible along the horizon. The other servants would be arriving immediately after them to finish up the last touches on the party set up which they had been doing for several weeks now. The carriage directly behind them would most likely be the family of the neighboring kingdom whom they had become close with over the years.

"Jerome, remind me why our only friends are gypsies*..." she muttered to him.

He sighed and smiled at her rudeness and unappretiation regarding their guests.

"I don't want to answer such a stupid question. And my goodness I'm amazed that they've come so early! They must have been planning their own travel arrangements for a while." he commented.

She rolled her eyes and stretched in her seat, becoming impatient.

"And as for the villagers... I hope they behave themselves..." she muttered. She had been waiting for this party all day and all year, and didn't want anything to upset it. She was getting nervous now.

Jerome had proceeded to begin reading to pass the time and ignored her.

The family from the other carriage caught their gazes and waved smiling. Lucille waved and smiled back, but really wished that she had other company.

It was different when you had friends that your parents practically arranged for you than to have friends that you actually happen to make.

She returned to her bored sighing and day dreaming, anticipating the company they would have when they were joined by the rest of the village.

Finally they arrived and began finishing off the final parts of preparation.

"we're running a bit later than usual maman..." Lucille commented noticing at last how behind schedule they had been.

Adam nodded and Belle shrugged. "This is what we get for trying to do it ourselves..." he guessed.

The second carriage stopped and the second family came to join them. In a few hours all was set and the villagers were free to arrive.

In the deep woods a fair distance away... getting closer...

Enraged by his reception at the village, and still fiercely hungry, Avenant struggled to remain calm and silent as he ripped through the native flora in search of a good spot to just sit and forget the entire day had ever happened.

The clearing up nearby was a great place that he went to on days like this when his hunt was more or less ruined. His mood for the hunt was ruined anyway...

"This bread has Icing on it..." he commented having realised that the roll in his hand was now covered with sticky white icing. he raised a brow and then rolled his eyes. maybe his luck was turning. he licked off the icing and began to eat the roll again, but with a bit more composure now.

He sat down on a flat part of the ground and took a break for a moment knowing if he was silent the damn birds would come to him. He was in a way... or in most ways actually... smarter than his eldest brother but when it came to hunting, he lacked in the art like a blind seamstress.

All he really used these days for was to kill blindly to calm himself down. Plus whenever he made a good kill, it benefitted the menu back at home. Anything but chicken and potatoes and he was happy. After all this is France right? Why did he have to eat like a dog?

Sighing, he got up and stretched before heading off again. You could say he wasn't necessarily evil, but rather at his hopes end. He would however do whatever he could to may anyone possible pay for his own misfortune which was probably the real reason that most people avoided him.

He would never admit to his bitter nature though.

The hours passed and the celebration was well under way. The villagers and their families all conversed happily with the castle residents, and the king and queen remained a large attraction as usual.

The children all played together by the river and the older kids began to flock around the girl of the day. (the boy of the day unfortunately wasnt as popular as her)

"Lucille! Lucille, how are you? I haven't seen you since Christmas!" a girl exclaimed as she ran up to her. Lucille was a bit confused as to who was calling her for she had her voice but couldn't pick her out I the crowd.

A young short girl with chubby cheeks leapt onto her causing the dress under her corset to tear a little further, much to her irritation.

She struggled to get up and then pulled the girl off of her. The girl squealed and then stood up, yanking Lucille to her feet. She grunted and then looked over the girl. She couldn't see how they had ever met before, and nothing about her was even remotely familiar.

"Uh, please forgive me but I've never seen you before in my life." she stated curtly and then turned away. The girl looked shocked but then left her alone. This wasn't much respite for the princess though seeing that as soon as she turned around another girl came up to her, but in a less fanatic manner.

"Hey princess, what are you doing just standing around? The whole village has made gifts and food for you! You look too thin!" the older girl stated, not taking into account that her corset caused her to look thinner than usual.

Before she had the chance to protest, she was grabbed by the wrist and dragged to go and eat. Though she wasn't quite hungry, she complied with the requests of the various villagers practically shoving food in her face.

In a mild panick she glanced around trying to find a way out. There she saw him, sitting all by himself with his nose stuck in a German dictionary.

"Hey! This food is so good, but I've had far too much now! What about my brother? Yeah? He reads so much he forgets to eat!" she cried. All of the villagers stopped and then directed their eyes to the previously ignored prince.

Hey all smiled and then a swarm of them flocked over to the unsuspecting prince.

The last she saw of him was his fearful, and epically hilarious face when the book flew out of his hands as the flock of people made their attack on him. With a "manly scream" he was taken over by them and Lucille ran to the other side of the meadow. She sighed with relief but then she felt an arm wrapped around hers.

Her heart skipped a beat and the she slowly turned to look.

It was the girl from before, but she was practically sobbing this time, letting a massive wail escape her throat when the princess finally made eye contact with her.

" Why don't you remember me?!" she shrieked with tears streaming down her face. Screaming , the princess flung the girl off her arm and ran as far as she could in the other direction. She caught sight of her brother, who was frantically trying to keep up his smile as he was forced to eat so much.

Lucille sighed and flopped down onto a seat. She had been anticipating this party so much, but to her utmost displeasure it was truly anticlimactic.

"Inviting the villagers again was a bad idea... They behave on Christmas and new years but to be honest I prefer a castle and royally only party." she complained. If she had any friends she would be fine, as she would have people to help her escape dumb situations, but alas her only friends were gypsies from Paris whom she rarely got to see.

They too however seemed to be stuck in the crowds and unable to get free. Esmeralda and her youngest child, a pretty girl named Isopel, had been persuaded into dancing for the crowds. Music began playing and Lucille watched as the people all abandoned her brother and parents as they all stampeded towards the entertaining display.

She enjoyed their dancing and music as it brought back childhood memories but there's no way to enjoy one strawberry in a carton full of rotten ones.

She had to get away. She turned her head and the woods caught her eye.

It wasn't long before his attempts to lure birds with silence failed as he fell asleep in the peace of the forest. It had been many hours now, but he was too deep in sleep to notice it. His sleep was dull and dreamless but that was okay, it was better that way. Sleeping against a tree, his weapon to his side and his bag on the other, anyone would leave the content young man where he sat, not wishing to disturb him.

It becam cold and his hair lifted slowly in the wind, which gradually became faster and stronger. It had been rumored that rain would soon be approaching the area.

Surely enough, little droplets began to make their way down to the ground, merely tickling his arms and face.

Not too far away there was another young person, only barely noticing the change in weather. A beautiful, now depressed young woman made her way aimlessly through the deep green and grey scenery. She often took random routes like this in the night and was convinced that she knew her way around it. She knew nothing in there had any motive to harm her.

A large sudden gust of wind picked up and a pair of narrow yellow eyes snapped wide open. There the absentminded princess made her way carelessly around the den of a less than impressed creature.

It growled lowly and stood up, baring its teeth. She paused and looked up at the sky wondering if thunder always sounded so close to the ground...

Another wolf stood to its feet followed by its pups, and they joined in the defensive stance. Lucille was frozen now. Had it been thunder at all?

The rain began falling heavier now, and then as she turned around quickly to go back, there they were. She was again petrified as she contemplated what to do. She made the mistake of looking straight into the eyes of the angered animal.

With a loud bark, the chase began. She screamed and ran in a random direction, deserting the path from which she came.

As fast as she could, she narrowly missed branches and roots hanging out in random directions, and trying not to fall over she pushed anything and everything out of her way. the wolves were fast and caught up all too quickly.

One snapped at her almost missing her ankle but she kicked it in the face, determined to get away.

She screamed again as another came at her from her left and she bolted right. one of them was lost after that good hard kick to the head but the other ones were angrier now. Lucille leaped over a fallen tree and far down a rugged path.

Only one of the wolves followed her after that and to Lucille's horror, she was stuck in a root. Her foot was caught.

It slowly approached her now, teeth bared and ready to lunge.

She screamed and closed her eyes and then her heart stopped when the last thing she hear was...

A gunshot?

In a mild panic she snapped her eyes open and shakily stared at the dead wolf on the ground. She looked away and her eyes wandered the area for her saviour...


	4. Chapter 4

She looked around, curious as to whom her saviour was, if he was still even there...

Then hearing a rustle in the trees she whipped her head around...

There he was.

A tall, muscular looking man, probably much older than her. He had a look of pure frustration on his face, masked slightly by seriousness. He took a good look at her and then his kill.

_"It's a miracle I shot it in the head. My aim's not THAT good is it?"_ he thought.

She began to say something to him. He ignored her. He looked her up an down, curious as to why this girl was running around in the forest in the first place.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Stupid people annoyed him.

"No! WAIT!" She cried as he began to leave, "Please help me! I'm stuck!"

He paused and then turned around staring at her like she was crazy,

"And why should I help you now? It's dead right? You can get yourself unstuck, I'm getting the hell out of here!" he shouted.

She was profoundly shocked with his response and her jaw dropped. snapping it shut she pursed her lips and then screamed at him,

"Get back here and cut this root, you stupid brute! I can't do ANYTHING with a 'twig' THIS THICK! If you don't I swear I'll find you and..." she didn't quite know what to say... she usually threatened people but it was always her brother. She had never really had any close time with strangers before.

"Or you'll what?" He asked. Smirking at the little lady who spoke before she thought he turned away and began to leave again.

Absolutely lost as to what to do now, she began to choke up. not on purpose the way she always did to get sympathy, but this time she really was scared, and upset. Surely there were still wolves out there looking for their pack member, and they would come for her soon. she had just embarrassed herself by not knowing what to threaten with, and now she was being laughed at by an arrogant, condescending hunter.

Finally she began to cry, totally helpless now as he made his way out of sight. She attempted to pull out her foot but it wasn't working and her ankle was sore. she tried to sit down but her skirt was proving to be a bit too short for her to sit down decently. Maybe she should have let someone else dress her today.

Hearing her sobbing quietly he paused in the shrubs and slowly turned around. he peeked through the leaves at her, trying to get free. He knew the other wolves would be coming soon. As annoying as she was, leaving her to die out of his own prejudice would just make him like Gaston. He had to go and save her, although he would regret it.

"And then she'll be all over me like I'm some hot prince... I'm so excited..." he muttered angrily. He ripped his way through back to her, unnoticed by the distraught girl.

taking out a half dull knife (the only one he had at the time) and pushing her out of the way he snapped the root in half with one harsh stab.

She screamed and then looked up at him. He had actually come back...

Tears welled up in her eyes once more and she stared at him, as he stared back.

there was a moment of silence between them and then she shakily tried to stand up. Her foot was weak and her ankle seemed to be bruised badly from her struggles with the root. It was hopeless. She couldn't stand.

"Oh god, so what? Do I need to carry you home or something?" he spat suddenly.

She whimpered and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me but I would rather CRAWL home than have you touch me! You saved me, and freed me now I'm LEAVING!" she stated.

He laughed at her and then grabbed her, and held her against the tree.

She was shocked and didn't know what was going on. Did he really just fling her on to the tree like that? Who on earth was this guy?

"So?" he began, squeezing her arms just a bit, "Who are you my lovely little lady, and where are you from? Living in these woods I haven't ever seen such a delicate little creature like you..." He uttered with an air of seduction hanging over his every word.

Her eyes widened and she squirmed around trying to get free.

"let me go! Let me GO!" she shouted. He complied and laughed as she fell.

"Why you!" she growled, unable to get up due to her injury.

"So mademoiselle, where are you from anyway? And …" he looked devilishly at her skirt as she struggled to pull it over her bloomers underneath, as the skirt was tight around her legs an only went to her knees.

"Why are you wandering the woods dressed like a …" he earned a simmering glare from her and he grinned widely unable to finish his insult.

"I've been wearing this dress since I got it and I'm not giving it up! Now you just quit looking at me like that! You… you… YOU ANIMAL!" she shouted.

"Animal?! Are you kidding? You're the one who's an animal! Get some decent clothes!" he retaliated.  
He squatted down and came up very close to her face. She whimpered a bit and scooted back against the tree…

"And quit running around in the forest, there are worse creatures than wolves out in the wilderness you know!" he whispered, the mischievous grin returning to his face.

Out of nowhere she gave him a good blow to the jaw and then she frantically tried to crawl away.

Enraged that he had just been duped by such an unintelligent creature, he flip around and grabbed her by the waist. He gripped her under one arm and then heatedly began to make his way back home.

He was going to teach this girl a thing or two about life, and she wasn't going to like it.


	5. Chapter 5

After the rage and chaos of the party had finally died down, all of the castle servants agreed that it had been a mistake to invite the peasants and villagers. At christmas they were often better behaved you see, but for some reason the thought of their prince and princess coming of age set their insanity loose.

All of the villagers had eventually gone leaving only the royal family and their more intimate subjects. Looking around after the mess of the day Belle sighed and smiled, knowing that they would surely all sleep in the next day. Looking over once more however she noticed something rather alarming.

Adam was with the gypsies and the captain... Jerome was sitting between Chip and Mrs. Potts feeling sick, Lumiere and his wife were bickering about clothing and Coggsworth was looking unimpressed at the corner-cutting servants who weren't attending to the mess properly... but where was Lucille?

"Where on earth...?" she whispered to herself.

She was caught by surprise by Esmeralda who was just about to join her family and make their departure.

"Belle, I enjoyed the party so much! We were very glad to help make it better, believe me!" she said smiling. Belle smiled half heartedly and nodded, wishing she could be more enthusiastic about things.

Esmeralda paused and studied her face as Belle averted her gaze to her surroundings once over and then again.

"Are you okay your majesty? You haven't lost something have you?" she inquired a bit concerned. Belle normally appeared a bit vague and dreamy but never in a way that also read "worried" or "lost"...

"Lucille. I can't see her. Did she run off with the girls..." she paused, thinking about that awful dress she was wearing... "Or the boys maybe? It's bothering me..." she muttered.

"Oh, no I haven't seen her yet... We assumed she was with her brother." She replied.

"Pheobus, Zephyr, have you seen Lucille?" She called to her family. both men shook their heads, her husband approached them.

"Do we need to go look for her?" he offered.

For a short moment of optimism she shook her head. "It'll be fine, we're not in any danger. She does this often, and we'll sure have a word or two to say when she gets back. You four have a long trip ahead of you." she assured them, partly trying to assure herself.

"Okay then, but we wish you the best of luck... these woods aren't the nicest as we've heard..." the soldier began. Then realising how grim his statement had sounded he added in,

"I'm sure she's just pranking you. She does it all the time." He smiled. Belle rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Maybe that's it."

The family made their way back to their carriage and then made their departure. Belle watched on hoping that they were right, but a sharp pang of guilt and fear began to form within her.

Had she just sent away the best help she'd have to find Lucille if she was missing?

Through a few rather prickly trees Lucille shouted and carried on some more, as she had been for the past hour.

Avenant just kept a stone hard face and moved forward, caring not for his own ability to hear any more. Surely after this he would go deaf and then not have to listen to her or any woman ever again.

Sadly, Avenant never actually hated women until his adolescence had kicked in. Suddenly all around him the pretty, sweet girls that he always found so hard to impress or even talk to all dropped their brains off at some random stop and continued on to the next station which included swooning over him for shallow reasons usually falling under the category of 'looks and strength'.

It had turned him sour on the opposite sex, and he resented them all for it.

He glanced at her enraged face for a minute and smirked. He hadn't ever come across an angry teenage girl yet. At least this was just as interesting as it was annoying.

Lucille caught a glance of his smirk and her eyes widened in further rage.

"And just WHAT exactly is SO FUNNY? I swear I will have you EXECUTED when my parents find out! You will PAY for this! This is kidnapping, this is physical abuse, this is assault on several levels and I will have you know that ..." she ranted and raved on and on and he just kept laughing and ignoring her.

"All that pride, all that big talk. You must think you're royalty! Boy I'm gonna work the self esteem out of you." He replied to her incessant garbage talking.

She screamed in frustration and squirmed in his tight grip.

"For your information, mister, I AM ROYALTY! Now let go of me!" she shouted. She ceased her screaming finally after that, as her voice was sure to go out soon, and she had all but lost hope that he would let her go. She was only yelling to make herself feel better about her circumstances.

Was she afraid though? NEVER!

There eventually was a good clearing in the woods, and in the dim light of the evening a small cottage of sorts made itself visible lit from the inside with a bright fireplace.

Kicking the door open, Avenant shouted in an oddly happy sort of way:

"I'm home girls! I hope you like other chicks because this one's just about as clucky as you!" He laughed at his own insult.

Lucille was about to interject but was interrupted by the screams of three oddly identical women bolting up to the man whom held her.

"Avenant!" They all cried.

They ripped her from his arms and practically began pulling her apart between them.

"Look at her dress? Who does she think she's impressing?"

"What is with that AWFUL red hair?"

"Look at her skin, it's so pale and dry! Does she live inside or something?"

"What's with the updo? Hair should be left to hang free for heaven's sake!"

Avenant stepped back actually a bit astonished at their reception of her. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as the female frenzy grew wilder.

"Hey! Put me down! Stop pulling my hair.. Ow! Get off me! AH! MY ankle, don't do that! Stop it! My dress is- OH YOU DIRTY ..." Lucille writhed in their clutches, as they picked and ridiculed her all over.

Seeing that this wasn't going to end any time soon, Avenant finally cleared his throat.

"GIRLS! CUT IT OUT!" he boomed, putting on his best authoritative voice.

They all squealed and dropped her.

"You apparently don't like her, but that's okay. You three, this girl is a menace. I caught her running with the wolves! I'm counting on you three to straighten up this little she-beast and make her fit as a princess do you hear me? I just can't live in these woods knowing a wild animal like her is running around..." he finished up his little speech and was received with tears and compliments from the three blondes.

"O-of course! W-we'll do our best!" Paula swore.

"I'll get her new clothes, and fix her hair!" Laura declared.

"we'll snap her into shape, you can count on us Avenant!" Claudia grabbed Lucille and dragged her off to another room.

"Watch her ankle, it's most likely broken, and don't disappoint me!" he finished. Letting his little facade drop as soon as they left the room, he rolled his eyes and then fell deep in thought.

She truly did resemble someone familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it however. She acted like royaly, and despite the inappropriate nature of her attire, it did appear that she was much better and more expensively dressed than any regular woman from the village.

He sat down and glared at a portrait of Gaston which he was forbidden to get rid of.

"Gaston, Gaston... You've really set me up for life. the village hates me, and all women either mindlessly adore me or revile me. What in the world did you ever see in them?" he sighed and then closed his eyes.

"You could have at least lent me a few lessons in hunting. Today was just lucky." he added.

What did he see in them anyway?

He paused for a moment and reflected on his memories of Gaston with women. he scrunched his brows together as he soon realised, Gaston had never been with a woman before in his life. Sure he was adored by them but he never got past...

His eyes snapped wide open. He stared holes through the painted portrait and through gritted teeth he hissed...

"Belle."

That god forsaken, picky, outlandish woman who drove his brother insane.

"She... She was the only one you loved. She was the only one who said no." he hissed. He leapt up from his chair and made his way to the room in which he was planning on having Lucille kept in...

Perhaps he really was going to keep her.

He opened the door and studied her face carefully. she was tired and nearly asleep from all her fussing. Surely enough, save the fiery hair, this was almost a carbon copy of that damned woman who..."

"She drove him insane... She told him no... Now I'm paying for his insanity." he held on to that thought and retreated to his own room. This little mischief of hiss had just turned very serious.

Someone had to pay for his suffering he had always thought... Gaston was dead and couldn't be punished... For so long he took to the harmless act of bird hunting to try and calm his nerves, but with his terrible aim it only enraged him further.

How... how in all these years had he not considered this?

Yes the last living people who had contributed to this horrid life and existence that he lived was the royal couple who just up and forgot about gaston, and lived happily ever after while he eternally is paying for a crime he never committed.

"Sleep well, my little princess..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Very, very short chapter

Time had passed and Belle had lost any hope that Lucille was anywhere nearby.

"Adam she is not here and she isn't coming back! We have to do something!" She urged her husband. He nodded furiously and whipped around calling out to a few guards.

"You three, go get the rest of you and start a search party! The princess is missing!" He ordered them. Dropping their belongings and other items they saluted and then hurried off on their horses to round up the rest of the authorities.

Jerome began pacing around still feeling sick. He kept muttering to himself about how she brought this upon herself and that she should have been more thoughtful than to send a herd of villagers to attack him. He could have regulated her whereabouts otherwise.

"Jerome, you're being ridiculous. You're her brother not her father. You don't need to regulate her. " Adam scolded him for his over thinking.

"But father I ALWAYS regulate her! How do you think I ever keep her out of her own trouble?" He shouted in retaliation.

Belle and Adam stared at him in shock. He generally never disrespected them like that.

Belle knew it was his nerves and tried to reason with him but Adam interjected.

"You obviously dont know your place then do you? Go with the others back home! I don't want to hear you talking to me or your mother like that again do you year me?" He hollered.

Jerome glared at his father and under his breath he muttered:

"A beast indeed. I can't believe I'm his son." And then stormed off.

Jerome was normally a quiet boy who grew up practically glued to his mother and the maids. He and his father hasn't ever really worked on their weak bonds. Jerome made it worse by being as antisocial as he was as well, yet ironically all he really wanted was for his father to stop singling him out and 'picking on him'.

"I swear I'll make myself something to him one day. I don't care if it kills me. I'm so sick of his favouritism and I'm so sick of Lucille. " he growled.

The other servants in the carriage frown nervously as they exchanged glances. Jerome caught a glimpse of them and then with a groan burried his face in his hands. No one understood him.

Back by the river Belle held back her disappointment in her husbands transgression and waited for the guards to arrive back.

"He talks to me like I'm an animal. Belle I worked too hard for this. He needs to learn his place and get over it. " he stated suspecting Belles underlying anger.

"I understand sometimes he's a bit unbearable to you but you never spent enough time with him. He's jealous Adam. " she stated.

"I know! I know!" He shouted storming away from her. He was sick if hearing her say that. He hated being reminded of his mistakes. You could almost say that despite having earned the privilege to be human again, he was still a beast on the inside at times. Nothing changes forever of course though.

"When our daughter isn't in possibly mortal danger I'll care about him okay?" He said,  
half jokingly.

Belle sighed and nodded. Adam rejoined her side as the guards and authorities arrived and the search began well into the night.

The morning arrived finally and Lucille awoke slowly, her mind having been completely wiped of any trace of last night. She looked around her and smiled feeling good to be in such a welcoming little wooden room... a bad smelling one but oh well...

Wait a minute...

She shot up and roamed the room with her eyes confused at first, then slowly the memories came flooding back.

She leapt out of the bed only to stumble to the floor due to her now badly injured ankle. she let out a scream of frustration which lead to the disturbance of a certain someone's sleep.

"That insufferable woman..." he grunted, more referring to Belle than Lucille. Today would be the first day of his plotting. He sat up groggily and stretched.

He had thought about it all last night and nearly every idea possible had come to his mind.  
The thoughts of everything from holding her hostage to simply killing her crossed his mind and in several ways too... but this morning as he overheard the three girls running to her aid, quite a different idea crossed his mind.

"Best let them have fun with her before I begin. After all..."  
He got dressed in some cleaner clothes this time and looked himself over in the mirror for the first time in a long time.

He smirked at himself looking up and down his developed muscles and short wavy black hair... he had never felt more like his brother in his life... nor had it ever felt this good.

He chuckled a little at the idea of being happy about something like that. he messily combed his hair with his fingers, eagerly anticipating his performance today. one last glance, he stared back into his own devious blue eyes and shook his head.

"Gaston you couldn't make a woman love you if you TRIED but fortunately I posses the acting skills!" he laughed heartily at himself and then left the room.

He spied the girls fussing over Lucille who was now suddenly well acquainted with the triplets. She was being currently convinced into wearing a blue dress that was practically identical to their three. She appeared to be in the brink of giving in.

"Well it does look quite nice, and it is spring after all...oh i don't know girls! I don't like revealing my shoulders so much... " she complained again.

"But its a longer dress and you wont have trouble covering up..." Claudia paused and the three glanced at Avenant who was watching still.

They all giggled and blushed. Lucille blushed too but more out of frustration. her knees and ankles suddenly felt ten times more visible. Glaring at him she snatched up the dress and agreed to wear it.

Avenant rolled his eyes and then spoke up.

"Girls I need to have a word with you in the other room." he stated quietly.

"What for?" they all inquired.

"you'll see... and KEEP QUIET!" he reminded them. he took them in to the other room and explained to them what he was planning.


	7. Chapter 7 - Updated with less typoes

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! ** _The part in which Adams history is explained... That is not canon. It is my own theory and it is vital for the timeline on which my story sits. I assumed that after seeing "an enchanted Christmas" that Adam was at least a young teen at the time of his transformation given his attitude and general voice, height and the way he carried himself. Lumiere says in "Be our guest" that for ten years they have not served happily which COULD translate that Adam was in fact eleven at the transformation time but then again he was a brat before then._

_I then Noticed his parents were dead. It was then that I sat down and did some math_

*** Sorry for the long intro. If you wish to know the full details please review or PM me and I will get back to you with them***

The guards one by one returned to the castle where Belle and Adam were waiting and worrying. Adam was pacing violently like he often did when his patience was tried but this time it was worse. He wasn't just impatient for her to come back home. H was worried that she just might never come home again

"Come on sweetheart. I know our daughter. She's got to be okay! She wouldn't dare put herself in any sort of dangerous position like that. She doesn't even like sitting on the ground, let alone running off into the woods... " Belle attempted to reassure him.

All th while as she spoke he only shook his head and grunted unimpressed and unmoved by her optimism, although she herself felt it wavering now.

She tried to speak up again but he whipped around and shouted for silence. She was shocked and looked away, feeling at the verge of tears. He hadn't spoken to her like that in nearly twenty years.

He continued to pace, this time angrier and he even stopped to kick a chair out of his way. A guard cautiously approached him.

He shuffled his way along in a defensive manner, holding his arms against his chest for fear of perhaps being struck. The king caught the overly cautious man out of the corner of his eye and he screeched to a halt.

The guard screamed a little, paralysed by the deathly glare he soon revived. Adam marched up to him and grabbed him by his clothes. He yanked him up to his own height and through gritted teeth demanded to know where she was.

"Where is she?" He hissed. The guard blubbered and spat gibberish at first and the king threw him to the floor, red in the face with rage.

Shouting at him and the rest of the guards he said:  
"Find her out there before I lose my patience and lock you all up! You're pitiful! I could have watched for her better, but what do you care, right? She isn't YOUR child!" He finished it off with a loud exasperated groan and then retreated to the west wing where he intended to spend his time brooding for the rest of the night.

Belle sighed and then watching the guards scurry away to search again she began to cry. Everything had been perfect. They all had it planned out just right so that no one could get hurt or lost or anything of the sort.

Leave it to her merciless daughter to ruin things again. Belle really believed that by this time she would at least be more thoughtful.

She paused and raised her head in shock. Her daughter was missing and possibly hurt and here she was blaming this whole mess on her. She sobbed in disgust with herself and the thought that she should have been more careful.

"It wasn't her fault... What am I saying!" She whispered.

Jerome stumbled upon his mother in this state. He had ventured to the room in which she sat after having heard the drama created by his father. He froze and looked on in misery as his mother sobbed, blaming herself for everything. Belle had instinctively spent too much time worrying over her daughter than spending time with her as Jerome had clearly witnessed over the years. In fact it had caused them to draw further apart from each other. He was also partly responsible.

With the personality clash he had with his father, Jerome had always run to his mother and was always taking up most of her time. In his head for the longest time he had always possessed this thought that he was loved by Belle more than by anyone.

He also felt like he was her favourite. He scarcely ever let her have enough time to spend with Lucille.

"Perhaps this is what I get for being jealous. " he sighed. He approached his mother, guilty as ever and fell onto the couch next to her. They were sitting in one of the four living rooms they possessed. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to soothe her. She took a deep breathe and embraced him tightly...

They were both guilty of something.

Meanwhile in the west wing Adam sat at a desk of his. He had his face burried in his crossed arms on the desk top and was slumped over in his seat, only just perching on the edge of it.

He glared up a a torn portrait of himself and his heart began to beat faster. Where was she? What had become of her? Why did he always let her off so easily? Why did he allow her to be wild like that?

He sighed and then glared some more around the room. It was seemingly the only part of the castle that still resembled the cursed one that he had lived in for so long.

From the age of five his parents departed this world and left him to his own devices under the care of the servants. They didn't control him from a young age and let him do as he pleased and so did the servants. They all loved him too much to tell him no. Later on age of eleven the happy years had ended and had been instead replaced by fear. He had become spoilt and cruel and so he got everything he wanted.

Had he done the same thing to his own girl? If so then he was worse than his parents and the servants. For eighteen years now he had the chance to help provide a better example and he hadn't.

At the age of only fifteen on Christmas he was transformed into a beast as a punishment for his wild behaviour and remained that way. At least he almost remained that way.

Six years of suffering and hating himself... That was what he had to endure before he finally woke up to reality. Would his doings cause her to suffer the same way?

For a split second he scoffed at his idiocy. How many enchantress we bearing cursed roses were out there anyway? Surely something that extreme wouldn't occur twice but still... The thought haunted him.

The castle was at unease for the rest of the day.

Everyone was guilty for something.


	8. Chapter 8

Sliding herself cautiously and reluctantly into the longer, blue dress, Lucille sighed and wondered what was going to happen from here. She was injured and tired, and stuck with the most stubborn and rude man she had ever met.

She was having a bit of trouble dressing seeing as her ankle was useless now, yet she still refused the girls' offer to help her. She'd need a new corset and everything, and she was determined to not let anyone see her undressed.

pausing finally in dismay she stared at her comfortable... but regrettably too small... dress and corset on the chair beside the light-lace curtained window. Her now loose red hair slowly slid its way down past her ear and bounced lightly into its own natural waves and curls as she cocked her head, gazing absent-mindedly at the tearing seams and fly-away threads.

she let a smile grace her lips as she recalled her first sewing lesson with her mother. She rarely had access to her mother, Belle, as she was always busy or Jerome happened to be nearby. She had lived her life playing with her father, although she regretted this. Belle and Lucille got along... okay... but not to the extent that a daughter and mother normally should.

Sewing was one of the few but precious things they had in common and did together. Along with that, there was reading and sitting in the gardens.

She closed her eyes and let the images of past, and far past times that she had spent with her mother fly past her as she sat in her dismal situation.

Perhaps she should have listened to her mother.

On the other side of the door, the three blondes waited anxiously. They all had offered to help her but had been curtly refused. That was to be expected from her but they had no idea.

They didn't necessarily like Lucille one bit. Every fibre in their being screamed out that she was an intruder, but their Avenant had told them of his wishes and they had to obey him.

"She's taking too long." Laura complained.

the other's nodded.

Allow yourself to take a moment and reflect on the 'bimbettes' that you may know that exist in your life.

often saying dumb things, and showing little or no signs of intelligence. they might also appear to always be happy or confused. These three sisters were no different aside from the fact that time had aged them a little.

Laura who wore green most often was generally picky about time. something in her instincts told her that for some reason she had to be on time. She guessed it was because she gets yelled at if she doesn't, but a more intelligent girl would realise that it was simply that she had a knack for being ... well... as organised as a Bimbette could be.

The other two could see that she was getting impatient, and they both stood aside, knowing that she might snap in a minute.

"Calm down Laura, she's hurt..." Paula whispered

"Avenant said we have to take care of her!" Claudia warned her.

She rolled her eyes and whined, "She's going to be LATE!"

She crossed her arms and pouted, closing her eyes and trying to not burst through the door and dress her herself.

"What kind of a guy would want to marry a girl like her anyway?" she whispered.

Her sisters eyes widened and told her to 'shoosh'.

"He doesn't WANT to marry her Laura, he just wants to make Belle pay for it!" Paula reminded her.

the previous night they had all been informed on what 'it' was and they all were more than willing to help their Little Gaston get what he wanted.

"SHOOSH!" Claudia cried, as her sisters continued to talk about what they had just agreed not to talk about.

Lucille was stirred from her daydreaming and peeked over at the door.

"Avenant was his name... It's a bit old fashioned." she commented to herself.

She let a short annoyed laugh escape her throat and then added, less than impressed,

"His manners are a bit old fashioned too! The nerve of the man! Treating me like his latest kill!" she mocked the idea of it.

She attempted to dress herself again, and with the final slip of her arms through the loose, loop like sleeves, she sighed and called for them.

"I'm finished!"

All three girls immediately dropped their scowls and smiled. They had to keep up their appearances.

Smiling and throwing the door open, Laura ran to her and grabbed her off the bed.

"Oh you look absolutely wonderful! That dress looks so good on you! It matches your eyes so much!" She flattered.

Lucille blushed a little, more out of confusion than anything, but smiled and nodded.

The other girls went around to her other side and then helped her out to the dining room where she was to join Avenant for breakfast.

Of course however, he wasn't there. He was done and asleep on the couch. At the sound of her entering the room, he bolted up and suddenly sat himself in one of the wooden chairs, pretending like he had been waiting for her.

Lucille rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"What are you trying to pull here?" She growled.

Avenant shocked her by replying with a large, mischievous grin and a laugh.

"Well I'm trying to pull that omelet off the stove but if I tried to do ANY house work around here I'd be doing my girls' job!" He flashed her another grin and then leaned over in his chair as if to say he was awaiting a response...

or at least interested in one.

Her eyes narrowed at the sudden change in behaviour. She was eased into a chair of her own and she rolled her eyes.

"If you're trying to be a gentleman after what happened last night, I can guarantee you that it won't work. You'll have a lot more than good looks and charm to pull off before I'll EVER forgive you." she stated hotly before sighing at the lack of silverware, or eating utensils.

Squealing, Claudia ran to the cupboard and pulled out a fork for her.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

The Blonde returned to her sisters and looked at them agrily.

"She's a PRINCESS! She can't get her OWN silverware!" she smacked her own forehead as they simply nodded and said 'okay!'

Claudia was the one who wore the red. Although it pained her to admit it, she was the... well... the _smartest one_ of the three.

It was a burden to her, not only because men in life don't WANT a smart woman, but also, her sisters were actually naturally dumb. She just played along with it in an attempt to join with the norms. She didn't want to miss out on a good chance, whenever that chance would arise itself.

she ushered them out of the room and then peered in at the two at the table as Lucille responded bitterly, and coldly to Avenant's charming advances.

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"She's exactly like her mother. Crazy to refuse a guy like that!" she whispered.

The other two nodded and scoffed at her unlady-like behaviour and seemingly rude refusal.

Claudia replayed the day before in her head...

_"Girls, I've made a shocking discovery. It's about this... girl..." he paused at the word girl, as if he was struggling to spit it out._

_"Oh? what do you mean?" Laura asked, although normally ANY explanation would have flown over her head. Not this time however._

_"She's a princess." he muttered. All three of the girls screamed at once and frantically began panicking. After all, they had treated her so... so RUDELY! And BEHOLD! She was royalty all along!_

_"Calm down, calm down, SHUT UP!" He shouted after attempting to keep his cool._

_He glared at them as if threatening them... which he more or less was. They all froze and then immediately dropped to his feet on their knees ready to listen to more._

_"She's not going to cut our heads off for it, don't worry. After we're through with her she'll forget she even was a princess to begin with." He stated calmly._

_"Claudia, surely you remember Belle right?" he asked. Though he didn't know it, Claudia was usually one step ahead of his thoughts. He did however get a vibe from her that read "don't ask them, ask me" and he often utilised it._

_"Oh of course!" she groaned exasperatedly, "That picky, freak girl... with her stupid books, and her ..." she paused and peeked at Avenant as began to become impatient._

_"ah... I mean, what about Belle?" she asked innocently._

_Avenant cleared his throat and then said quite matter-of-factly, "I'm planning on using this ...'princess' to get back at her and her husband for ruining my life." He flashed a smile towards the end of those words. Good grief it was nice to say something like that for once._

_"But why?" the triplets exclaimed_

_He shooshed them again and then continued._

_"Well I guess I can't expect you to understand." he thought for a long hard minute before finally coming up with a way that he could word it. _

_Claudia in particular was burning holes through him as she waited._

_"After the death of..." he knew he shouldn't mention his brother's name, "A certain person... The king and queen went and told everyone that he had tried to assas- I mean, that he had planned to rebel against the king and kill him. Ever since then, all of the villagers and people in this kingdom have treated me like an outsider and for no reason at all." He began. It was hard not to use big words, seeing as he often did._

_"And, I'm not the only one. Surely you girls remember LeFou right?" he asked._

_They all stuck their tongues out and screwed up their faces at the thought of him,_

_"Eew" they replied._

_He couldn't resist a chuckle at their reaction. He didn't quite like the strange little fellow himself either._

_"Well have you noticed you don't see him around town any more? He, just like us were thrown out of town because we followed... 'my brother', so strongly. They all didn't want to look bad, so they all pretended that they hated him, but anyone who stood up for his innocence got outcast like us."_

_Even on a topic this complicated, the pain in their faces showed very clearly that they knew what he was on about._

_It was true. All of the villagers had been lead to believe that Gaston had been in fact rebelling against the Prince Adam, taking advantage of his Beastly form. In a flurry in an attempt to cover up their tracks, they all immediately labelled him a traitor to the throne and pretended that they all had been manipulated into it... which wasn't actually much of a lie, seeing as they HAD been manipulated, but still._

_Ever since that fateful day, he and the girls and others like Lefou, and a few more men who actually KNEW what gaston had planned had been more or less kicked out of the village. But it as TRUE!_

_All he was, was jealous that a monster was more loveable than himself. No one else knew that, for he kept it a secret to protect his pride but in the end it all just looked too suspicious._

_After long hard years of doing all of his own house work and hunting for himself (failing often) years before the triplets even discovered him, Avenant, had grown a bit of muscle, and had been drained of any spirit he had left in him. His bitter nature had soured his reputation and now he was paying for it._

_"Curse my face. If I didn't look so much like him, they would have seen how lucky I was that he was gone." he hissed._

_they all gasped and shook their heads._

_"No, no, you look great!" they smiled. It was true, he DID look great, sadly that was seemingly the only reason they loved him._

_"Oh shut up! Back on track... Since Gaston couldn't have Belle, I thought I'd teach that picky woman a lesson by taking her daughter for my own!" he concluded, not bothering to exclude names._

_They all gasped and then exchanged glances with each other, a look of cattiness and pure glee spread across their faces. If there was one thing they understood about revenge, it was that "if you can't have the guy, take his brother and he'll wish he never refused you" and other lines similar to that._

_"it's PERFECT Avenant!" Laura squealed_

_"I can't wait to get started!" Paula bounced with joy_

_"What do you need US to do, dear?" Claudia eagerly inquired._

_He tried to suppress a smile at their readiness to help him._

_"Like I said before... she needs to be a real lady. Right now she's too crazy, and untamed for my liking. I want you three to try and help her out while I shape her up and blow out that fire of hers or else I won't be able to get ANYWHERE with her. Get her new clothes, my god she needs them, and try to befriend her. Convince her to be nicer, more patient, try to stress the importance of it. If all goes according to plan, if and when Belle finds out, she may not even want her daughter back!" he laughed a little at the thought._

_With that said and done, the girls began brainstorming in the one area they all understood, and prepared to try and brainwash Lucille._

_"But REMEMBER!" he scolded them slightly, still not sure if they fully understood._

_"She is NOT to become a clone of you three! I can't stand you three and you know it, so I don't want you turning her into one of you. Leave most of it to ME do you get it? I only want you to HELP. that's ALL!" he finished, looking them all dead in the eyes._

_slightly taken aback, but obedient as ever they sighed and nodded their heads. They would at least do as much as he'd let them._

_Avenant sighed and walked back to his room. He wasn't a violent man, so although he could have just taken Lucille there and then, he decided not to. Let her be eased into their lifestyle first, so that she didn't have to suffer. the only one who had to suffer would be her parents after all._

Claudia smiled at the currently bitter, strange girl. She wouldn't be like that for long, but boy did she wish she could just sabotage the pesky little red headed princess.

Back at the table, Lucille sat there shovelling food into her mouth, ignoring Avenant.

He wasn't too hard to ignore though as her horrible eating habits threw him off track, both mentally and conversationally. How could ANYONE eat like that? Was it even HUMAN?

He suppressed a few gags as she picked up the plate and wiped her toast over the entire thing to sop up the egg yolk and then jammed the whole slice half into her mouth. her fingers were covered and sticky and her face would need a wash. Was THIS what he'd signed himself up for?

It was almost funny.

She caught a glimpse of him staring at her and then sheepishly grinned, toast and egg stuck to her face. She didn't like this guy too much but that didn't stop her from being a little self conscious. Although she had known true and well how to eat properly, she couldn't help but reduce herself to an obnoxious mess whenever a good plate of food was placed in front of her.

She often did it to irk her mother, and was pleased when she made her brother lose his appetite. she really disliked the both of them that much that over the years she had conditioned herself into being like this.

"A-are you done... mademoiselle?" he stammered.

Seeing his horrified look, she cackled uncharacteristically and nodded. She smacked her hand over her mouth at the sound of her own laughter. She didn't normally laugh that hard unless she was watching Jerome, her brother make the same face at her after meal times.

A sudden pang of sadness hit her. This guy had kidnapped her and she knew it. she couldn't run away either. She sighed and then stared at the table. Even if she claimed to hate her mother and brother so much, she knew that was just teenage-talk. She loved them. When would this be over?

Avenant spied the girls in the other room and called for one of them to help her out and clean her up.

"By the way, mademoiselle, I didn't quite catch your name?" he remembered.

She shot a sad, half hearted glare at him and muttered, "My name is Lucille.


End file.
